


By the Night

by Syndralynxi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe- Powered Objects, Chapters will have Individualized Warnings, Darker/Some Violence, F/F, F/M, Maybe Arrow/Flash Inspirations, Maybe Late 20s, Still Have Tikki and Plagg, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndralynxi/pseuds/Syndralynxi
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life was now something out of a comic book. By day, fashion designer. By night, vigilante. 24/7, keeping secrets from everyone. Of course, things prove not to be so black and white.The newest detective on the Anti-Vigilante Task Force now wants to see her behind bars.The recent nightclub owner seems to be hiding a secret that not even Marinette or Alya can figure out.The vigilante partner wants to reveal their identities since he swears he can't bear keeping secrets anymore.The only friend who knows her identity wishes to be a vigilante now and not "the-woman-behind-the-computer."And these 15 commissions still need to be done by the end of the week.





	By the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here are some things to remember:  
-This is my first fanfiction. If something has been forgotten, left out, or needs changed... just let me know!  
-I could really use someone to edit over my chapters before they are posted. I could use one or two people.  
Thanks for supporting and enjoy!

“Opening night!” Mari jerked forward as her alarm went off. The sun was slowly making its way to the other side of the world by now. She had left her blinds open, so a little light was still creeping into her room. Since moving in with Alya, her best friend since they were 13, her room had gone over several makeovers. Now her room sported a white and pink accented look. Now that she glanced around the room, she really didn’t have that much and went more minimalist the last couple years. She really had not been planning to stay in Paris this long when she first moved in. Traveling and fashion design in the States had been something that was constant in her mind before. Since obtaining her miraculous, she left that idea behind knowing that it was her destiny to be here. 

Her room layout had even been designed more for her commissions and her other life. The pink covered queen bed she was laying in was right near the fire escape to make for quicker escapes in case of emergencies or to patrol quicker. Of course, after ten hours of sleep, half of her blankets were on the light hardwood floor and she usually didn’t bother picking them up until the next sleep cycle. The only thing for her own interest and not for work was a white vanity next to the closet. The delicate piece of furniture sported a cactus that Alya had given her with the comment ‘Maybe we can manage to keep this alive.’ Other than that there was some makeup thrown around on top, some pink accented decorations, and a few pictures. Most of the pictures were with Alya, but a couple featured her roommate's boyfriend and a couple other friends. The other half of the room contained her desk with her sewing supplies, her mannequins and some commissions. 

After that realization of how empty her room really was, the vigilante groggily rubbed her eyes. She was used to getting little sleep, but Alya could be a wild card, especially when paired with a couple drinks. With a quick glance of the clock, she could already tell the snooze button had been harassed a couple times: [7:40 pm]. 

“Oh, come on, Marinette! You cannot be late for this! Nino has just worked so hard these last two years bringing this club to life and they’d be devastated if you missed it.” Mari sat up on the edge of her bed and grumbled to herself while grasping at her hair. The all-nighter that Alya had dragged Mari into had been a terrible idea as of right now. With all the robberies and people being akumatized lately there was no break to catch up on rest. Still, she wouldn’t dare miss something as important as a friend’s business taking off. Alya’s boyfriend had been working on Guardian for a little over two years now. He had ever so gratefully included Marinette in helping with the logo and designs. Honestly, she was more excited to see her designs on Nino’s employees than she was to see the dance floor. 

“At least I managed to get my stuff prepared last night.” The girl muttered to herself as she slowly made her way to the entrance to the closet. Nightclubs had never really been Marinette’s scene, so naturally Alya had leaped at the chance to pick out an outfit. With Mari's busy schedule, they had thrown the outfit together the previous night and she had landed with a dark green body-con dress. Pink would have been her first choice, but given the time crunch there hadn’t been many options. Dark green and a plunging neckline would not have even been a fourth choice, but a nightclub usually would not be either. At least Alya had some sense when it came to the shoes. The dress was paired with silver gladiator sandals that wrapped around her legs and ended a couple inches before her knees. Alya was probably wearing some type of heels with her dress. Mari had only owned one pair of heels. They were your standard nude four inch black heels. She only wore them one day. Coincidentally, she had broken her arm the same day. Even thinking about the heels made her left arm tingle. Even if she wanted to try heels again, she couldn’t risk her clumsy civilian self getting injured.

As Mari began dragging herself off the bed, a series of patterned knocks came from her bedroom door. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I better see you out here in one tight-ass dress in 10!” At Alya’s command, she quickly stripped and began tugging at the dark green club dress. If not for her roommate’s fashion taste and confidence boosting remarks last night, she probably would have thrown this back in the closet. While she was a fashion designer, she preferred sticking to trying out new outfits on others. At least she had definitely grown up and filled in nicely ever since obtaining her earrings and her workout schedule she attempted to stick to. That was a boost of confidence that Mari would never be able to put into words. With the last tug of her dress, she slid over to the body mirror and twirled around a little bit. Mari always felt ridiculous posing in front of a mirror, but sometimes she would just get carried away in her own head. After a couple more twirls and faces in the mirror, she pulled on the silver sandals and made her way over to the vanity.

“Girl, I swear we are going to be la-” Alya started lecturing from outside the door and soon barged in to see the girl halfway ready. “Mari, you are not going to leave that club alone tonight!” She continued on gleaming and boasting about both the other girl’s appearance and her fashion sense. With a few strides, Alya joined Mari at the mirror and began going through the other’s makeup. 

The vigilante giggled and motioned at Alya’s outfit. “ I’m not sure if I can be seen next to you,” Mari started with a beaming smile, “You look absolutely stunning and I don’t think anyone would be paying attention to me.” Alya had paired a backless, low-cut orange dress with lace-up suede heels. Her roommate’s loose curls stopped at her shoulders which helped to accent the silver heart-shaped necklace that Nino had gifted her on their three year anniversary last week. While Marinette was busy staring at her best friend, she had already started digging out the foundation, concealer, and other necessary components to the girl’s look. Hair would not take too long as they had just decided on straightening it. Alya had originally gotten inspiration from Ladybug’s signature rope-twisted braid. Marinette had quickly vetoed that idea with the excuse that ‘It’s too much of a trend, everybody is sporting that look now!.’ 

Twenty minutes later, the girls were both fully prepared for the long night ahead at the club. They had promised Nino to both help out with the opening and have a little fun here and there. If Nino’s had pulled off working with his supermodel friend’s schedule, there was bound to be a larger crowd than expected and hopefully no trouble. 

xXx

“Alya, babe!” A young man sporting a tuxedo called out from behind the back entrance of Guardian. The girls had wanted to avoid most of the crowd and paparazzi that was gathering in front of the club. Guardian was made out of an old warehouse that hadn’t been used in years. Nino had done a fantastic job of turning it around and making it a modern nightclub. The two year process of making this a reality had finally hit Marinette. She had been there since the beginning and took even a little bit of pride as she helped with a little bit and was there through the struggles. The black building was decorated in green lights around the edges and there were a few beacon type lights towards the front to grab attention. Even though there was a good thirty minutes before the event started, there were already people yelling for poses and flashing cameras. Since they had come around the back, she was quite disappointed she hadn’t gotten the opportunity to see her logo yet.

Alya had already ran ahead of her, which Mari had no idea how with her heels, to greet her boyfriend with a quick hug and kiss. Getting closer and under the green lights around the building, Mari could finally see that Nino had definitely went for more of a billionaire playboy look. She could only assume where he had gotten such an expensive tuxedo from. “Hey dude, it’s great to see you here.” Nino greeted the vigilante with his non-stop grin. He had worked hard for this moment and it was easy to tell he was enjoying every second.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” A quick hug was exchanged between the two before they all dashed inside before any wandering eyes or paparazzi could make their way to the back. Nino was never supermodel status, but ever since he hit it big as a DJ in Paris he was followed pretty consistently by paparazzi. Now he was a big time club owner with multiple billionaire acquaintances. Mari was sure Alya was excited when this all first began so she could manage to get tips, clues, and scoops for the Ladyblog and some side pieces she worked on.

Mari’s nerves were already up as she took one step forward. Sure she was a vigilante that could tackle bank robbers, murderers and even those who had been akumatized, but something about nightclubs just made her shudder. Hopefully it wasn't a premonition of what the night was going to be like. She began fidgeting a little with the chain on her silver cross-body bag. Alya and Nino had taken up a faster pace and she gratefully let them. As a couple, this was an important moment for them. She had the whole night to catch up with Alya or Nino. While they were busy, this would be a good time for her to see how well her designs for the employees matched the atmosphere and look of the club. She had been in the club before, but she hadn’t seen all the finishing touches. Except as usual, as soon as she started out on her mission, that plan was quickly interrupted.

“I did not know they were already letting the common folk in.” A snotty voice rang out from behind her and Mari turned around. An old childhood friend... and one she wasn't too particularly happy to see.


End file.
